


Gimme A Hand

by Corb3aunoir



Series: Happily Ever After? [1]
Category: Choices - Stories you play, Endless Summer (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corb3aunoir/pseuds/Corb3aunoir
Summary: You ask Jake to put some sunscreen on your back. And Jake is more than happy to help you out and soon begins to massage you. Then things escalate quickly. And you end up in your suite having some pretty steamy sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I thought about writing this story, we hadn't been introduced to the Watchers yet, so I originally wanted to put this in somewhere between. Due to the fact that there's now no chance to put these into the original storyline without messing things up….well, I guess you can put it wherever you want.  
> I'm about to upload other stories about this ship, mostly about what might happen between them after leaving La Huerta. And this stories might be not as explicit as this one, but I just had to write this nevertheless, just for the sake of it and because I kinda promised to do so.

You're at the pool, lying on your stomach on a sun lounger near the crystal clear water while the afternoon sun shines warm on your skin and you drift into a pleasant doze. That's why you're so startled when someone dumps down on the lounger next to yours.  
Turning your head slightly you spot Jake out of the corner of your eye. He grins at you, offering you one of the beers he brought with him to the pool.  
Thanks“, you take one of the cans, open it and take a long swig, enjoying the cool liquid in your rather dry mouth.  
“My pleasure“, Jake salutes you, taking a gulp of his own beer. He settles down on the lounger, putting on his sunglasses.  
After a while you look up at him, catching his gaze and lock eyes.  
“Would ya mind helping me with the sunscreen?“, you ask innocently, jerking your head toward your sunscreen on the small sidetable between your loungers, a coy smile around your lips.  
The pilot doesn't bother to say something in response. He nodds slightly smiling mischieviously and puts up the sunscreen, spreads some of it in his hands before applying it to your shoulders and the back of your neck. His strong, rough hands are kneading your flesh, relieving the tension in your muscles. You can't help but moan softly due to the magnificent massage. You think you can feel him smile, when the first moan slips past your lips. At first you try to suppress or at least soften them, but it doesn't take long for you to give up, sighing and moaing without giving a single thought about it.

“You're a pretty good masseur, Aragorn.“, you purr, more or less unconscious.  
“Glad you're enjoyin' it, Boy Scout.“, Jake replies, not stopping, making his way down to the small of your back.  
“But maybe we should continue this massage somewhere more private, hm? Perhabs your room?“, he adds in a low, husky voice.  
„You know, you're probably right“, you manage to utter. Jake hasn't stop kneading you yet and he's working magic at the back of your upper tight just below your ass. You're so lost in the moment that you can't help but grunt when the movements come to a halt and Jake isn't touching you anymore.  
"Come up, Boy Scout", Jake simply smiles when you look up for him.  
Without hesitating you turn around and let yourself be pulled up by Jake in one swift movement.  
He ushers you back into the hotel and to to elevators. His hands rest on your shoulders, pushing you forward with gentle force.  
While you wait for the doors of the elevator to open up Jake presses his lips down on the top of your head and pulls you into a thight embrace his arms securely closed around your chest.  
"Ya smell so good, Boy Scout.", Jake murmurs while he's leaning down further his nose buried in the back of your neck.  
You chuckle, your eyes closed, enjoying the masculine scent of Jake and the feeling of his hard-on pressing against your ass.  
The elevator doors slide open and you're relieved to find it empty since your anticipation is also clearly visible in your pants.  
It takes Jake only seconds to get both of you into the elevator, the right button pressed and you pushed against the wall, your tongue engaged in a passionate fight with his.  
You once again lost in the moment, your arms around Jake's neck holding his head in place in case he intends to break the kiss, while his hands lie on your hips and his manhood rubs against yours, making you moan into his mouth.  
You can't remember to ever have been happier for a elevator to be fast than right now.  
When the doors open again you both stumble towards your suite and somehow you manage to get the door open.  
While passionately kissing, bruising each other's lips, you made your way to the king size bed, knocking a vase and a lamp over. Finally there Jake pushes you onto the mattress and takes off his shirt and allows himself to marvel the view right in front of him, leering at you. It seems like a whole eternity to you but it's merely a view seconds until he kneels down over you leaning in for another rough, breathtaking kiss before he breaks it to pepper your cheekbones, jawline and neck kisses, eventually starting to to leave hickeys all over the side of your neck.  
You hiss and moan your nails digging into the firm muscles of Jake's shoulders while his own hands are wandering downwards caressing the bulge in your swimming trunks  
You feel that he's smiling against your skin when you start to thrust against his hand and eventually moves away what earns him a desparately groan from you. You don't believe that you can manage the loss of skin to skin contact and are about to voice your worries when you feel Jake's hair brushing against your lower abdomen. His hands are on your hips, gripping the waistband of your trunks and pulling down to your knees. You feel Jake's lips on your abdomen, leaving a soft kiss just below your belly button, before travelling down towards your pubic, his lips still touching your skin.  
You moan without restrain, grasping his head and digging your finger in his unruly hair.  
In the meantime Jake occupies himself with your already hard manhood, letting his tongue sliding over the shaft to the glans, where he permits his tongue to play with the foreskin, before gently pushing it away. He teases the head of your penis by putting soft kisses on it and licking over the meatus before taking it into his mouth. The hotness of his mouth around the tip of your dick almost makes you come.  
“Jake“, you manage to utter and you try to push yourself futher into his mouth but he stops you by putting his hands firmly on your hips. Unconsciously you let out a whine that earns you nothing but a chuckle that you can feel in the whole lower section of your body.  
You're about to beg for release when Jake finally takes all of you into his mouth. Slowly fucking himself with it. You deem yourself in heaven; everything around you fades away, leaving you alone with Jake and all the pleasure he's giving you in the very moment.  
But suddenly you feel Jake withdrawing himself.  
“Jake...please...“, you manage to whine with a shaky voice.  
“Don't stop!“  
“So impatient, aren't we, hn?“, he teases you and even with your eyes closed you know that he's got a mischievous grin on his lips, you can hear it in his low husky voice and you can't help but wonder how he's able to stay so calm. You would almost think that he's not a aroused at all but his voice and the hotness of his skin against yours give it away.  
“Don't worry, Boy Scout. I'm taking care of this.“, he annouces and you open your eyes to see that he's talking about your hard-on.  
“Trust me, MC. Let me treat you.“, he adds, locking eyes with you for a brief moment before getting hold of your waist and turning you around on your stomach in one swift move.  
Then his hands wander off again over the low of your back to your buttocks.  
Softly keading them his hands eventually arrive at their aim.  
First you feel Jake separating your cheeks and than something wet against your entrance, quickly and steadily licking over it.  
Your whole body is floated with pleasure and you have to bite the pillow in front of you to silence your moans when Jake's tongue manages to slide into you.  
The pilot's taking his time to rim you with obvious joy. You can't tell how long he's kissing and licking you, but you're sure to break apart when his touches once again disappear. But the loss is not for long and all too soon you feel his finger stroking over hole before softly pushing against it. Due to his tongue's preparations you're lubricated enough and his finger slides easily into you without causing any discomfort.  
Slowly Jake starts to finger-fuck you and you reward every thrust with a moan. Soon Jake inserts a second finger and into you and begins to stretch you. His skilled fingers occasionally brush against your prostate, making you scream and squirm with pleasure. And after a moment he adds another finger, widening your entrance further.  
After he deems you sufficiently prepared, he withdraws all of his fingers and motions you to position yourself on hands and knees. As you do so, you hear him unwrapping a condome and merely seconds later you feel the tip of his dick at your entry, pushing slowly put steadily into you.  
You both exhale in unison, when the first inches of his manhood are past your sphincter.  
„You're okay, Boy Scout?“  
„Yeah“, is all you can reply. Due to his thorough preparations you haven't felt any pain but the feeling of him inside you is still so overwhelming that it leaves you speechless.  
Satisfied with your answer he get a grip on your hips and darts, you groaning with every inch he gets deeper, until he's completely into you.  
„Fuck, Boy Scout, ya tight“, he groans, when his groin pushes against your ass.  
It seems like he takes his time to marvel the view in front of him but eventually he starts to fuck you at a steady pace, with long, powerful strokes, hitting your sweet spot every single time in such a way that you thing to reach your climax without even touching yourself.  
But before you can he switches, changing the pace, the lenght of the strokes, variating them and teasing both you and himself. After a while that could be an eternity or only just seconds you find yourself biting the pillow once again, Jake fucking you senseless but eventually getting ready for the final sprint. Thrusting deep into you he reachs his climax and the twitches of his penis inside you give you the ultimate push off the edge and you cum without touching into the sheets beneath you.  
You feel the matress shifting when Jake lies down besides you before pulling you into a warm embrace. You rest your head on his chest feeling his heart beat that helps to calm you down.  
Jake's fingers wander lightly over your shoulder and upper arm and sweet nonsense is whispered against your ear.  
“Nap time, Boy Scout“, is the last thing you hear before you're drifted off into sleep.


End file.
